Ich Liebe Dich
by XxFlamingSnowxX
Summary: What happens when the Prince of Prussia, or Gilbert Beilschmidt, is order by the king to fall in love and later marry a commoner? He is told to keep his identity a secret. Will he be able to keep it from everyone or will somebody figure it out? Or will he make the wrong mistake and let it slip?
1. Prolouge

An average-height teenage boy with shining white hair with prominent deep crimson-red eyes halts in front of a decorated marble palace. The two dark wooden doors are carved with the family name, _Beilschmidt_. The ginormous clock is settled in the middle of the palace, tick-tocking as each second passes. In front of the palace lies a wonderful fountain, with a golden statue in the middle, spewing out water as high as the palace. Around the fountain are neatly trimmed hedges surrounding the area. The palace walls are covered by vines spreading throughout. The gates iron bars are neatly curved into different shapes, creating shapes like vines and leaves. The teen fixes his uniform by brushing the uniform down to smooth it out, putting his collar down, and moving different shining pins and medals into place. He opens the doors and walks down the hallway, decorated with very detailed paintings of different people and a few statues on high ledges. Then he turns left and comes to face another set of doors. He leans in and pushes the two doors simultaneously with both of his hands and strolls in, soldier-like style.

At the starting point of the palace, there's a long stretching royal blue carpet going all the way down to two towering thrones. The thrones are decorated with red cushion, shining ivory and gold plated the throne, and several different diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphire placed in different parts of the throne. There were already two people occupying them as the teen walks in. He eventually comes to a halt, in front of a few steps leading to the two thrones. He, then, kneels down on one knee and lowers his upper body down towards the carpet.

"Guten Morgan, Your Majesties." The albino-teen greets them with his thick German accent echoing in the palace room. A woman with long, wavy brunette hair and bright teal eyes that has occupied one of the thrones displays a slight smile as he greets her. Her dress is decorated with purple and gold silk and has very fine lace that is zigzagged across the chest. The silky dress shines and the rhinestones that are decorated towards the bottom of the dress glimmer, making it very attractive. A very lovely sterling silver crown rests on top of her head. The crown was decorated with diamonds bordering the whole crown. The man on the other throne with short brown hair and dark brown eyes nods his head. The crown placed on his head was much bigger compared to the woman's crown. His crown was decorated with any gemstones you could possibly think of. His silky red robe shines in the light and the length of it goes all the way down to the ground. The teen then looks up to them, "What may I do for you?"

The man sighs, "Do you remember our deal from quite a few months ago, Prince Gilbert?"

"Which deal, Your Majesty?" Gilbert questions. He gave them a puzzled look.

"To become king! That's the only deal I have arranged with you. Do you remember now?"

"Yes, I do. What about the deal?"

"Well, I have thought long and hard about it and talked to Your Highness about it and I really don't want you to marry the Princess of Poland. I'm not so sure about her or her parents."

"What is your idea about this then, Your Majesty?"

"I want you to not fall in love with a princess, but a commoner. If we bring a commoner into the family, then we can teach her about life of royalty. So, in this case, I have enrolled you in a school down the road. When you go there, do _**not **_tell anyone about your true identity. If you do, there will be consequences. I am most certain you will find the person you'll fall for at that school."

"Wait…a_** commoner**_?! But…are you sure about this? I would have thought you want to keep the royal bloodline in tack and not have any commoner to mess it up." Gilbert cries out when he heard the news.

"I am the king and you are to follow my orders. This is for your own good. We both want you to be happy with someone you love and not someone you hate." The king insists. The woman shuts her eyes gently and slowly nods her head.

Gilbert gets up on his two feet and slowly bows down to them, "Yes, Your Majesty. I am very pleased with your request. I will follow your orders. Now, I shall be heading o-"

"Wait, before you head off. Take these." The king sits up from his throne. His delicate crown glitters and his robe shines from the light as he steps down and hands Gilbert, what seem to be plain clothes.

Gilbert stares at them with great confusion, "Your Majesty, what are these?"

"Those are commoner's clothing. Well, specifically, a commoners' school uniform. Get used to wearing them since you'll wear them every day to school. If you ever get to hang out with a classmate after school, I have bought you clothing you'll wear outside of school." The uniform shirt was royal blue, like his uniform. The shirt has embroidered white with the letters 'O, H, and S 'on the top right of the shirt. The uniform pants were dark black and were definitely ironed recently.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will wear these and will get used to them, like you said." Gilbert bows down before them.

"Now, please go get ready, Prince Gilbert. School starts in less than an hour." The woman pleads to him. Gilbert nods his head slightly.

"Yes, Your Highness." The queen shows a slight smile and pushes her hair back behind her shoulders. Gilbert turns around and walks the opposite direction toward the two wooden doors. He forcefully pushes the doors open with both hands and walks through, heading to the door on the opposite side of the hallway. The doors close, and the banging of the doors echoes throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 1: It Doesn't Take Long

_ Beep. Beep. Beep._ The noise was instantly stopped by a hand slamming it. The alarm clock fell off the nightstand with a loud _crash. _A groan echoes through the bedroom as a figure rustles in the bed. Sydney throws off her covers and sits up from her bed. The red covers landed completely on the floor that left Sydney with only her pajamas on. Her short, wavy, light brown hair sticks out everywhere and her grey eyes have become blood-shot. She hops off her bed, fixes her bed, and picks up the alarm clock and places it back on the nightstand. Just before she was about to walk away from the alarm clock, she glances back to look at the time._ 7:18 am. _"Holy crap! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. School starts in _45 minutes._"

Sydney rushes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. Then, she brushes her hair out and curls it. After that, she pins a black bow to the back of her hair, pulling the top part of her hair back as well. Then, she sprints to her room and gets her uniform on. Her shirt was royal blue and on the upper right side of the shirt is embroidered white with the letters 'O, H, and S.' She slips her shirt on and her dark black skirt to go with the uniform. She rummages through her closet and pulls out simple black flats and slips them on. She goes to the bathroom again and washes her face with a soapy cloth. After that, she goes back to her room and puts her plastic framed glasses and her favorite necklace. The necklace she put on is a mini version of the Iron Cross, in which her mother gave to her before she left for Australia for 5 years. Her dad passed away a few years ago in a plane crash, trying to head to Turkey to visit his brother. Now, Sydney lives on her own in the house her mother bought and lived in before she left.

She bolts down the stairs, slings her backpack over her shoulders, and darts out the door and slams it shut.

She makes it to school with five minutes to spare. She enters the school through the front door and stops by her locker to take out her Science textbook and notebook to write in. She slams the locker shut, locks it, and rushes down the hallway to Science class.

She stops in front of the door, bent over, huffing and puffing. She eventually walks into the room and takes a seat next to her two best friends, Carter and Reanna. Carter has shoulder length, wavy, strawberry-blond hair with lots of freckles and is pretty pale. She has pretty blue-green eyes and is very flat-chested and skinny. Reanna has long, straight dark brown hair and dark skin. She always puts her hair in a headband or puts a bow in her hair. She has very dark brown eyes and wears wire framed glasses. Carter turns to Sydney and starts a conversation.

"Hey Syd! You almost came late for class again," Cater then looks at both Sydney and Reanna, "Hey, have you heard about the new student who is coming today?"

Reanna answers first, "I saw him in the hallway by his locker. He's definitely an albino. Rare, huh?"

Carter pipes up, "Yes! I saw him. He very weird. He keeps yelling that he's so awesome. He's very annoying."

Reanna looks back at Sydney, realizing that she hasn't been speaking, worried, "You don't seem to be in the talkative mood today. Did something happen?"

Sydney shifts in her seat, "Oh, well, I'm just thinking about this new guy. I hope to meet him, and maybe, become friends with him…"

"Next thing you know, Syd will fall in _**love**_ with him!" Carter chuckles. Reanna joins in and Sydney just gives her friends the death glare, and says sarcastically, "Ha-ha guys. Very funny."

"Come on! You've never fallen in love with anyone and you are already a freshman. It's a bit later than others getting a boyfriend." Reanna insists. Carter nods her head in agreement.

"She's right, you know. This might be your lucky guy, even if he is annoying as hell. This albino is also a freshman, just like you." Carter snickers and teases Sydney. Sydney grows red in embarrassment hearing these things and coming out of their mouths.

"Okay, okay Carter. That's enough messing around with her. Hey Syd, just tell me when you like someone and we'll support ya. You can count on us!" Carter's face beams with a bright smile. Reanna gently shuts her eyes and cocks her head with a bright smile, just like Carters.

"….and that'll never happen." Sydney rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Yeah right!" Her two friends sang in unison. Sydney rolled her eyes again and opens her notebook and textbook and jots down some things.

"The 'Awesome Me' is here!" Someone calls out as Sydney was jotting down some Science terms into her notebook. She jumps in her seat in surprise and glances back at the doorway, where the yelling was coming from. There stood before her was the albino teen that Reanna and Carter were gossiping about. She stares as him as he strolls in and walks towards Reanna.

"Excuse me, miss. May I sit here next to this wonderful girl?" Gilbert winks towards Sydney as Reanna gladly gets up from her seat and lets him sit next to Sydney. Sydney sighs in frustration and rolls her eyes. Reanna winks at her and moves to another seat on the other side of the classroom. Gilbert slides his seat towards Sydney closer.

"Hallo! Wie heist du?" Gilbert asks as he settles in his seat.

"Sydney. Wie heist du?"

"Gilbert. Wow! You speak German?!" He asks/yells in astonishment.

"Very little, only the basic questions and sayings. You must be new here, huh?"

"Ja, very. I'm sorry that this is all so sudden but would you please show me around the school during this so-called break? I don't know this building very well like others." Gilbert asks her, showing a concerned facial expression. Sydney just chuckles and nods her head.

"Oh course I would! Helping people around the school is my specialty." Sydney's face beams as she shows her best grin her face could make. Suddenly, Gilbert's stomach did a somersault.

_What was that feeling?_ Gilbert asks himself. _My stomach did somersaults as she grinned and now I'm grinning my awesomely best grin I rarely show to others…..Wait! I think I know how I feel towards her. I think I am in…._

The school bell rang as students started filing out of the classroom, eager to hurry out to the break store. The teacher also left the classroom, leaving Sydney and Gilbert in the room alone.

_Mein Gott! I'm in a room alone with Sydney!_ Gilbert screams in his head. _Oh Gott, I think I should tell her. I'll get it done and over with and see if she shares the same feelings like I do to her. Why would she like me? I mean I'm awesome and all that, but what if she doesn't think I'm awesome? I'll just have to find out for myself. She does blush very easily. Maybe I should just ask her questions if she is acting weirdly, and out-of-character. Ja! That's it! _Gilbert smirks evilly at his plan. His smirk was broken when Sydney starts speaking to him.

"Well, it seems like its break now. We should get going before break is over and I can't show you around." Sydney looks down, a bit disappointed. Then, she looks up at him and grins like crazy. Suddenly, Sydney's stomach decides to flip a few times.

_What the hell was that!?_ Sydney asks/screams to herself. _Why is it that all of the sudden I'm grinning so much? He's just an obnoxious teen that's new here, just like Reanna and Carter told me. My stomach starts flipping when he gets close to me. Wait, maybe Carter and Reanna are right. Maybe I have feelings for him. I think I am in…_

"Syd? Are you listening? Hallo in there!" Gilbert waves his hand in front of her face. Sydney finally snaps out of her state and looks up at him with sorrow.

"Sorry, just thinking to myself…" She blushes a very bright red. She turns her head away from him to hide her brightly blushed face.

_That's it! She's acting weird. Now is my chance to beat the truth out of her. I am so awesome._ Gilbert thinks to himself, bracing himself as he makes his move.

"Why aren't you facing me?" Gilbert asks, showing a disappointed look on his face. He takes his hand and places it on her cheeks and turns her head towards him. Her face felt so warm and very red. Her face gets even redder as she is forced to look at him. "The 'Awesome Me' would like an answer."

"Oh nothing! It's really h-hot in here, isn't it? It's a s-science room after all. It's supposed to be hot…right?" She waves her hand frantically up and down, pretending to blow air in her face. Gilbert just shakes his head, not falling for her little white lie.

"You are a very beautiful woman. Has any awesomely handsome guy, like me, ever told you that?" Gilbert grins as he brings Sydney closer to him. Sydney's face is now as red as a very ripe tomato.

"G-Gilbert?! What are you doing?"

"Sydney?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I think…I think I have fallen for you. Ich leibe dich." Gilbert surrounds Sydney with his arms as he pulls her into an embracing hug. Sydney's eyes widen in shock.

_Oh God! Why does it feel like my heart pounding out of my chest?_ Sydney asks herself_. I bet he can feel it. Honestly, I bet he can even hear it! I can feel his as well. It is racing, just like mine. What is going on? Does it mean…he has feelings for me? No it can't be! He just got here. It feels like a fantasy, a dream, but I know that it's real if I can feel it. So that means…. I love him?! I guess I do…._

Sydney then wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her height. "I-Ich liebe dich, auch!" She lays her head on his chest, hearing his pounding heart beating. Gilbert tenses up and does a silent gasp as she does that. He eventually relaxes and continues to hug her. It lasts for a few minutes until Sydney lets go of him.

"Hey, remember? I have to show you around the school. Unless you don't want the 'awesome me' to." Gilbert just smiles at her and opens the classroom door. He bows down and lets Sydney through. She chuckles and walks thought. Gilbert follows behind and shuts the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 2: Friends Meet Target

School rolls by as fast as streaks of light and Sydney's very exhausted. Sydney and Gilbert walk side-by-side as they head towards the front doors of the school, leaving the building. Unexpectedly, Gilbert hands her his schedule. She looks down at his schedule and looks at all of his classes. Then, she darts her head back to him.

"I have every class with you?! Is that even considered fate or a coincidence?" Sydney asks as they go through the doors heading outside, staring back at his schedule. Gilbert nods his head.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence hanging above them, Gilbert finally responds, "Well, I really don't know what I would consider it. It could be both. I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Out of the blue, Sydney jumps up in surprise as she hears voices hollering behind them. Gilbert jumps up as well, slightly surprised by this. The shouting was very close to them, making them even more jumpy. They both turn around briskly, finding who was making the entire ruckus. They come to find out it was Carter and Reanna bustling towards the two. They finally stop, just inches away from Sydney's face, making it very uncomfortable for both the girls and Sydney.

"Hey Syd! So this is the new guy, huh?" Reanna beams as she turns her head towards Gilbert, "What's your name? Well, my name is Reanna. It's a pleasure to meet you! I've heard so much about you around school that I had to meet you in person first. Who knew you would be _so_ tall." Gilbert grins at that comment. _Reanna's trying to lure him into figuring out if it's true I have feelings for him._ Sydney thought infuriately to herself. _She always has tricks up her sleeves. Damn her! Good thing neither of them have figured it out, yet. _

"Well, the '_Awesome Me's_' name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you as well," Gilbert spins around and faces Carter, bursting out laughing, making his flirtatious move on poor Carter, "Well, well, well! Look at what we have here; a pretty little strawberry-blondie chick over here with us."

Sydney is getting pissed at Gilbert for flirting on her best friend, but she just brushes it off and remembers something about Carter. She leans towards Gilbert's ear and whispers, "Hey, Gil. I completely forgot to tell you about her. Well, let's say she has a short-"

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STRAWBERRY-BLONDIE?!" Carter shrieks at the top of her lungs as she slaps him across the face. Gilbert yelps in pain, holding his face where he was slapped, and looks back at Sydney and Reanna. They all look at him with pity in their eyes as she continues to scream at him, "WHY YOU CALL ME THAT, _**ASS**_?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! EVEN IF THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY, I AM TELLING YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT. IS THAT CLEAR, _**ASS**_?!" Gilbert glares at her and slightly nods his head, mumbling under his breath, "what a bitch…" Good thing Carter didn't hear that or else Gilbert would have been dead for sure. Sydney turns back to see several students leaving the building gawking at them. A chill jolts down her spine and she decides to look away from the students, trying to ignore their curious glares being shot at them.

"Mein Gott! Please calm down, chick. I wasn't trying to offend you in any way. It's a nice hair color, to be honest. _Wie heist du_?" Gilbert questions as Carter comes to a realization that he likes her hair color. Her beaten red, scowling face turns into an '_I-have-no-freaking-idea-what-the-hell-you-said-jus t-now_' look spread across her face.

"Okay, what the hell does that mean? I don't speak whatever that **damn language** is!"

Gilbert sighs in frustration on the lack of languages she understands, "I asked you, 'What is your name?' And that '_damn language_' is called German. I'm bilingual in German and English; learning them at the same time. I'm from Prussia…"

"Yeah, well whatever. My name is Carter. It is, somewhat, nice to meet you." Carter rolls her eyes.

Sydney's eyes went wide with shock and her mouth agapes, "Wow Gilbert! I never knew you were Prussian. I mean, I could tell you're German with your accent, but not Prussian. Now I feel plain and '_unawesome_' as you would say it. I'm from America…." She looks straight ahead, hatred filling her eyes. Gilbert just smirks and then comes out in a fit of laughter.

"Hey, Syd! That's not '_unawesome_', it's actually really awesome. You come from the '_land of the free'_. You should be proud of that. Comparing you to a stereotypical American, you're not obnoxious or loud. You're pretty sweet, kind, and a bit on the quiet side. You also know when to have fun and don't talk about unnecessary things."

"Thanks Gil, but I really don't like being compared to a stereotypical American. Hey, I don't like being compared to anyone or anything at _all_. I'm sorry…" Gilbert looks down, biting his lip. He didn't know that it would hurt her feelings, but it did. He can't take those words back _now_, "But, guess what? Those are some pretty nice things you said about me! Thanks…" Gilbert starts getting closer to her as a blush forms quickly on her cheeks and nose. Now, they are a few inches away from each other. They stare deep into their shining eyes. Gilbert's crimson-colored eyes sparkle and shine, making it more of a lighter red color. Sydney's blue-grey eyes have become more of a faint grey color. A slight smile appears on both of their faces as they stay in that position for a few minutes until an impatient, annoyed, and slightly pissed off Carter walks in between them. She spreads her arms out, and forcefully pushes them away.

"Alright love-birds, you can do your lovey-dovey crap somewhere else. Now is not the time to do that, especially in front of me." Carter glares at them as Sydney leans in and whispers softly into Gilbert, so softly that no one, but him, could hear.

"She's never had anyone love her back, after all these years of finding crushes. She very jealous of me, I guess. They don't even know about this-"

"NOW! What I was going to say after I was rudely interrupted," Carter gives Sydney the death glare before she continues; "You should already know all of our names, yes? I'm from Alabama, Reanna's from Panama, and Sydney's from Illinois. So, you're from Prussia? I have no idea where that is…" Sydney scowls at her with a, 'you-are-so-freaking-stupid' look.

"Hey, Prussia is located in East Germany and parts of Poland. It's also known as the 'Kingdom of Prussia' and is quite a big kingdom. Where in Prussia did you live in?"

"I lived over by the capital, Berlin."

"Really?! I've been there before! I also went into Charlottenburg Palace. It was beautiful and amazing. This might be a really dumb question, but do people still live there, Gil?" Sydney averted her eyes to Gilbert, showing some curiosity.

"Um…Ja, they do. Why do you ask?" Gilbert questions her, becoming nervous. _Mein Gott! I can't let her figure out who I am._ Gilbert thought to himself. I_f she does figure out, I'm screwed. She'll hate me after that. Wait! Oh Gott! I remember seeing her there at the palace when I was walking around. Damn it! Just pray she doesn't remember me…_

"Well, once I did see this young teen walking around the palace with a royal blue uniform and had white hair and red eyes."_ Damn it! _He screamed in his mind. _She did figure out it was me! I need to think of something quick! But…what?_ "He kind of, looked like you. No, it couldn't have been you! It had to have been some other albino roaming around. Maybe a soldier…" Sydney just laughs it off, "Oh well, we may never know." _That was a close one! _Gilbert sighs in relief, thinking to himself. _I would have blown my cover off real quick. _Gilbert opens his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Reanna.

"Hey Syd, Carter and I have to head home. My mother is expecting me home and Carter has to do homework. About your girl's night idea, I won't be able to do it. My mother wants me to do some chores. Please forgive me. I hope to come to your house one of these days." Reanna looks at Sydney apologetically.

"….It's alright. Well, see you guys later, I guess." Sydney calls out as her friends head down the bustling road and disappears from sight. Sydney whips back around towards Gilbert, "Hey, would you like to come over to my house and hang out there? Carter, Reanna, and I were supposed to have our weekly girl's night at my house, since it is usually at Reanna's house, I wanted to change it up a bit. But I guess they both are too busy. Unless you are too busy to come over, I understand…" Sydney looks down at the ground; a disappointed look appears on her face.

"Ja! I would love to go you your house! Where is your house anyway?"

"It's across the street from the palace. You know where I'm talking about, right?"

_Mein Gott! She lives across the street from my place!_ Gilbert thought excitedly to himself. _This is so awesome. But…I'll have to tell her…soon._

"Ja, of course I know where that is. I live I-, I mean, I live by there, too." Gilbert sighs in relief that Sydney didn't notice him make a mistake with is little white lie.

"Really?! That's so cool that we live by each other. Which house is it?"

"…I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Alrighty, then!" Sydney proclaims, oblivious to the hesitation in Gilbert's voice. "Come on, then! Let's head to my house, then"

"Ja!"

As they head home down a quiet little street, Reanna has been babbling about some new anime she's recently watched and Carter is zoned out in her own world, thinking about Gilbert and Sydney being together. _I'm happy that Sydney finally has someone to be around with; I think she's with him, relationship wise. Even if she isn't she sure acts like it._ Carter sighs to herself._ I'm just afraid that she'll forget about us. But, she never told us that she has fallen for his devious acts. She just might be good friends with him._

Suddenly, Carter snaps out of her '_out-of-this-world_' state and blurts out, "Oh God! Sydney's obviously _in love _with him! Her face and eyes just tells us all, all the blushing, the smiling to him, _everything_!" Reanna spins around and looks at Carter. Then, she rolls her eyes.

"Of course they are, Carter! I also see it in her eyes; actually, I see it in _both_ of their eyes. And I thought Sydney said that she never wanted to fall for anyone!" Reanna does a devious chuckle and continues, "Carter, I have a plan!"

"Alright Reanna, what is you _genius_ plan anyway?" Carter asks, not very sure about her chuckle and the mentioning of a plan. Reanna smirks nefariously and leans towards Carter and whispers into her ear. Carter just smirks and replies, "Okay, let's do this!"

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. It still needs work, but I don't feel like fixing anything at the moment. Get ready for chapter 3 soon! Have a good day everyone! Please review the story if you wish. Also, if you like my story, you'll like me. Follow for Favorite my story and/or me. I would love to hear feedback on my story. Thanks a bunch! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Credit time! Take it way, Gilbert!**

**Gilbert: XxFlamingSnowxX does not own any Hetalia characters, but she does own Reanna, Sydney, and Carter. If you want to know how to pronounce Reanna, it's the same pronunciation of the Barbadian singer, Rihanna. Also, please enjoy the awesome me in this story!**

**You heard him! Please enjoy! *smiles like an idiot after an awesome rollercoaster***

"Mein Gott! What a lovely house you own! I love it!" Gilbert says as they enter the house. To the right, there's a beautifully polished staircase leading to a few bedrooms and a bathroom at the top. To the left of the staircase is a fancy coat rack made out of iron bars. A few various coats are already occupying some of the pegs.

"Thanks. It's not very much in this house, but I can imagine your place being better already." Sydney mentions as they enter the living room. Right in front of them is a huge flat screen television up high on the wall. In front of it is a black leather couch going around the room in an 'L' shape form. In front of that is a beautifully decorated glass coffee table placed in the middle. A thin white candle sticks up from the middle and is lit, glowing with life. Below the television was a white marble fireplace, which wasn't burning. On the ledge above that had a few decorations of fake leaves and non-lit candles. On both sides of the fireplace has two towering bookshelves, containing lots of books ranging from different colors and sizes. On the right side of the house had a mini office and it had a glass door, leading out to what seems like a sun room? Not very sure on that one…maybe it's a porch. Never mind that, moving right along~!

"This is wunderbar! Who knew that you're rich, and you live by yourself? That's amazing!" The Prussian exclaims as the two head into the dinning room. Above the solid oak wood table that fits two people had a huge chandelier spread out with fake white gems dangling on it. The table was neatly set with polished white plates on both sides of the table with a spoon and knife on the right side of the plate and a fork to the left. There was a napkin wrapped up neatly and was held by a napkin ring. It was set diagonally on the plate. There were two very breakable glasses set upside down in front of each plate if anyone wanted to have a drink with their meal. There were two cushiony chairs on each side of the rectangular table. Gilbert went up closer to the table with a puzzled look across his face.

"Why are there two plates if you're the only one that eats and lives here?" Sydney's facial expression turns into a disheartened look as she stares at the plates like it was the most interesting thing to look at.

"Oh…I guess if anyone decides to come over and pay a visit. I haven't had anyone come to my house in about two years, so I just leave it out every day, washing it when it gets dirty, and setting it out again, hoping to have guests. Carter and Reanna are too busy with school and after school sports to even think about coming over to my house." Gilbert decides to change the depressing atmosphere. He walks over to her and takes his hand and grabs her chin gently, lifting her head up. Her blue-grey orbs meet his crimson red ones. Sydney stares at him with her eyes wide.

"Hey, why don't I be your first guest?" Gilbert grins as Sydney takes her right hand and grabs his wrist. She pulls his hand away from the grip on her chin. She looks down at the ground, flushed red.

"You would? But why would you even think about doing such a thing for me?"

"It's because you are a lady, ja? Also, you're the once that wanted me to come over, and I agreed to do that. A prince never lets down a lady…" Gilbert swipes his hand over his mouth, covering it. His eyes enlarge in guilt. "Mein Gott…I should not have said that…" The truth was revealed because of the prince's big mouth. He shakes his head as he uncovers his mouth. "No, no, no! I can't believe this is happening. Schise!" Sydney gasps as she starts walking backwards deliberately.

"Gilbert, what do you mean prince? Is that a joke? Wait, you mean that you live-?"

"Ja! Alright you figured it out. I'm the Prince of Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt. I swear, you can not tell anyone. If you do, I'm going to get in big trouble." Sydney couldn't handle the truth that moment because she kept walking away as Gilbert walks towards her.

"You…a prince? Why didn't you…tell me…the truth when I met you?" Tears starts welling up in her eyes as she kept backing away.

"It's because I just got introduced to you and I could tell you right off the bat that I'm a prince. It's one of those secrets to be kept at all times." She shakes her head and she backed up so far that her back slams into the front door. She just stood there, avoiding eye contact with the albino.

"That's no excuse. I…I have to go!" With that, the brunette spins around, forces the door open, and ran out the door as fast as she could. She bolts down the porch stairs and through the field of grass. Gilbert could see tears flying off of her face, splashing down on the grass as she runs.

"Sydney, I can explain!" She ignores him as she runs down the sidewalk, and was out of sight. The Prussian got outside, slams the door closed, and dashes after her.

"SYDNEY, COME BACK!"

~Meanwhile~

Reanna and Carter were walking back to their houses. Carter was yapping about their awesome plan when Reanna notices a figure coming towards them. As it came closer, she stops. The strawberry blonde notices her sudden movement and walks back towards her.

"Reanna, what's wrong?" The dark haired girl squints her eyes as she looks through her glasses. She makes out that the figure became two figures. The first one was a crying Sydney, and the other one was a worried Gilbert.

"Carter…I think Gilbert is chasing Sydney. She looks really upset." Carter looks ahead and nods her head.

"My God, it is. What do we do?" Reanna only shrugs her shoulders and waits for the two to come to her.

**Alright! I'm so sorry for those who have been reading this and noticed I haven't been updating this in a while. I've been busy with other stories. I had someone tell me to continue it, so that's what I'm doing. I think this is one of my best stories because it's very descriptive, and I love the plot I made up. If you have any ideas on what Reanna and Carter can do, please review and tell me so. Thank you for anyone who is reading this. Please follow or favorite the story or me. Hasta la pasta! **


End file.
